


惩罚与奖励

by Ginger112



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger112/pseuds/Ginger112





	惩罚与奖励

多特蒙德的队长马尔科·罗伊斯终于结束了夏休，回到俱乐部报到。

球场边的媒体采访结束后，罗伊斯转身离开，正碰上向他走来的皮什切克。

“嘿，兄弟，好久不见。”罗伊斯和皮什切克熟稔地击掌拥抱。

“感觉怎么样？我听说你在单独训练。”罗伊斯对着阳光眯了眯眼。

“还不错，没有太大问题，别担心。”皮什切克偏头轻轻嗅了嗅罗伊斯的头发，率先结束了这个拥抱。

“你回来得太晚了，先到的小伙子们都在等你呢。”皮什切克搭着罗伊斯的肩，两人并排走着。

“你呢，卢卡什，你不等我吗？”罗伊斯问皮什切克，目光却依旧投向前方。

皮什切克没有回答，只是拍了拍罗伊斯的肩。他们俩都明白。

“体检中心？为什么来这里，我记得体检安排在明天吧。”罗伊斯有些疑惑。

“我说过，你来迟了，所以要接受惩罚哦，我的队长。”皮什切克看向罗伊斯的眼中满含温柔，让罗伊斯本能地无法拒绝。他牵着罗伊斯的手，一同走进了体检中心的房间。

没等到罗伊斯的双眼适应房间的昏暗，他的唇就已经被另一片温热轻轻覆上。尽管眼前模糊，罗伊斯却能敏锐地感觉到身前人投在他脸上的鼻息。罗伊斯下意识地想要抗拒，但他一只手被皮什切克扣住，另一只手的指尖传来湿润滑腻的触感，手腕上也多出了属于另一个人的干燥和热度，令他无法挣脱。

罗伊斯被一双温度高得出奇的手捧起脸，无法向身侧的皮什切克投去求助的目光，只好用力收紧皮什切克的手。

“放松，马尔科。你的新队员们比你更早回来报到，作为队长，你虽然没来得及为他们准备欢迎仪式，但也有义务因此给他们一点奖励，不是吗？”皮什切克用大拇指轻轻摩挲着罗伊斯的手以示安抚，缓慢地回应罗伊斯。

听到“奖励”二字后，尼科·舒尔茨流连在罗伊斯修长的手上的舌好似表示赞同一般，突然侵入罗伊斯的指间。手指被湿热的口腔包裹住吮吸，敏感的指间被灵活的舌充满情色意味地挑逗，罗伊斯因此情不自禁地喘了口气，却被身前的人抓住了空档。朱利安·布兰特的舌头扫过罗伊斯轻启的牙齿，极具侵略性地舔舐起他的口腔上颚。罗伊斯从喉中发出小声的细碎的呻吟，无意识地更用力握住皮什切克的手。

“别着急，小伙子们。”

闻言，布兰特听话地退开，最后还恋恋不舍地舔了舔罗伊斯接吻时被交换的唾液湿润的下唇。舒尔茨也只亲了亲罗伊斯的指尖，停下了动作。 

皮什切克将罗伊斯牵到靠近窗户的单人床大小的体检台上坐下。半透明的窗帘间隙投进微弱的阳光，是这个房间此时唯一的光源。于是，罗伊斯就能清楚地看到布兰特走到他腿间跪下，拉下他宽松的运动裤，用一分钟前亲吻过他的嘴唇覆上包裹着他的性器的白色内裤。布兰特丰满的双唇吮吸着内裤前端，唾液或许还有前列腺液洇湿了一大片布料，布兰特伸出殷红的舌尖隔着内裤耐心地勾勒罗伊斯半勃的性器的形状。视觉和触觉的双重刺激让罗伊斯紧紧闭上双眼，左手不自禁地插入身前人漂亮的金发间，腰部绷紧却使不上力气，罗伊斯咬紧牙关努力不让舒服的呻吟和渴求的呜咽声泄出。

这时，舒尔茨跪坐到罗伊斯左侧，伸出左手偏过罗伊斯的头，凑上去轻啄罗伊斯绷成一条线的薄薄的嘴唇，另一只手抚摸着罗伊斯的后颈。罗伊斯稍微放松下来，抬头主动回应起舒尔茨温柔的有节奏的亲吻，在接吻的间隙漏出逐渐急促的喘息和小声短促的呻吟。

布兰特不满罗伊斯转移注意力，用力地嘬了一口内裤上水印颜色最深的部位，满意地听到头顶一声尖锐的吸气后，恶作剧地拉弹了一下罗伊斯的内裤边，罗伊斯配合地抬起臀，布兰特就伸手褪下了这层束缚。布兰特用充满欣赏的目光打量距离自己鼻尖五公分的另一个男人的性器，他几乎是虔诚地在它漂亮的头部印下一个吻。在看到涨红的阴茎因此变得更加精神之后，布兰特心满意足地张嘴一点一点吞入这位初次见面却令自己肖想已久的朋友。

下体被温暖湿润的口腔包裹的快感让罗伊斯深深吐出一口气，舒尔茨趁此时将手指伸入罗伊斯嘴里，轻刮他敏感的口腔内壁，模拟性交的姿势进出，玩弄着他的舌头。另一只手将他的上衣往上推，露出紧实的腹肌和线条流畅的胸肌，舒尔茨低头将罗伊斯小巧的乳尖含入口中，用舌头挑拨挤压迅速充血的乳珠，不时用牙齿轻咬刮蹭。胸前的湿意和瘙痒让罗伊斯不自觉地挺胸，想让埋在胸前的人能舔到更多。

布兰特缓慢地前后吞吐罗伊斯的性器，用舌头描绘茎身上的青筋，一只手揉弄下部的囊袋，手指不时有意地划过敏感的会阴。感受到罗伊斯在他发间收的越来越紧的手指，布兰特给罗伊斯做了好几次深喉，没有要退出去的意思，罗伊斯再也忍不住，低吼着射在了布兰特嘴里。精液从布兰特张着的嘴里流出来，蹭在布兰特的下巴和罗伊斯的大腿根上。

布兰特吞咽了一口，舔了舔嘴唇，歪头靠在罗伊斯的大腿上，抬头捕捉年长者高潮后涣散的眼神，“这就是你说的传输给我的DNA吗？”

“嘿，Toto，轮到你了。”

索尔根·阿扎尔牵起罗伊斯的右手探入他一片狼藉的腿间，牵引着这只手沾上罗伊斯自己的精液作为润湿，引导罗伊斯握上他发烫的下体。

“乖，慢慢来，就像你平时对自己做的那样。”索尔根的声音蛊惑着罗伊斯摆动手腕，用自己的手帮助另一个男人手淫。索尔根看着罗伊斯握住自己性器的手，心情有些复杂，他不知道他刚才为什么脱口而出这句话，他怎么会蠢到对年长的队长说乖。大概是自己第一次和哥哥互相帮助时，他就是这样对自己说的吧。

布兰特起身覆上罗伊斯另一侧被冷落许久的胸，和舒尔茨一起玩弄罗伊斯的乳头。

“呜......朱利安，下面......”

布兰特低下目光，看到罗伊斯刚刚才射过精的性器因为肉体的刺激又挺立了起来，马眼正往外流着透明的前液。布兰特起身从床边的操作台上拿下一截医用绷带，再次在罗伊斯腿间蹲了下去。

“惩罚从现在才开始。”布兰特将白色绷带缠在罗伊斯阴茎的根部，系了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结。布兰特满意地审视自己的创作，“不允许碰自己哦，罗伊斯队长。”

舒尔茨递给布兰特一个眼神，于是罗伊斯被脱掉仅剩的上衣摆成了跪趴的姿势，左手支撑着上身，右手依然套弄着索尔根的下体。舒尔茨站在床头，几乎贴着罗伊斯的脸脱下裤子，充血粗壮的阴茎从内裤里弹出，打在罗伊斯的脸上。舒尔茨没说什么，只是用手温柔地梳理着罗伊斯有些散乱的头发。

在国家队并肩作战让罗伊斯了解到尼科·舒尔茨是一个多么坚韧到固执的人，罗伊斯也知道这次“惩罚”他怎么也逃不过去，悄悄叹了口气，他偏头伸出鲜红的舌尖舔舐面前人的阴茎的根部到柱身，最后认命地张口任由男人的阴茎将自己的嘴填满。口腔里的酸胀感传到鼻腔，使罗伊斯眼角挂上生理泪水，男人下体的咸涩味道融入口中吞不下的唾液，一同失禁般流满他的下巴。

布兰特将在操作台上找到的润滑剂倒一些在自己手心，又抬起手臂从高处向正下方将液体倾倒在罗伊斯的臀缝中。冰凉的触感让罗伊斯小心地收缩臀部肌肉，却收到布兰特轻轻落在臀瓣上却响亮得羞耻的一巴掌。

“放松，马尔科。”

舒尔茨此时也配合地退出一点，让罗伊斯能更好地放松。索尔根俯下身亲吻着罗伊斯的背。

布兰特伸出手指，在罗伊斯紧闭的后穴周围按摩，另一只手揉搓着罗伊斯平时被球裤裹住也能迷倒全世界的臀瓣，情不自禁地上嘴咬了一口。罗伊斯不满地抬头，“咳，朱利安，你是狗吗？”

趁罗伊斯转移注意力时，布兰特往稍微放松些许的后穴送了一根手指，“还好吗？”

“唔……嗯……”罗伊斯口中含着舒尔茨抽送的性器模糊地回应。

索尔根骨节分明的手覆上罗伊斯的手，握紧他的手加速套弄自己的性器，最后在罗伊斯的手中射了出来，精液溅在罗伊斯光裸的背上，斑驳而色情。罗伊斯羞耻地张大酸涩的嘴，不受控制地流下了生理泪水。

两根。

索尔根安慰地亲吻着罗伊斯的肩膀，伸手玩弄罗伊斯胸前挺立的乳尖。罗伊斯终于撑不住，塌下了酸软的腰。

布兰特就着罗伊斯向上翘起的臀部伸进第三根手指，耐心地在紧窄的肠道里寻找他的队长的身体的开关。

“呜……等一下！”罗伊斯装着满嘴的精液呜咽出声，精液和唾液流满了下巴，脖颈和胸肌之间的浅沟。

“是这里吗？”布兰特松了口气。

“嗯……呜……朱利安……”罗伊斯没想到他会这么容易哭。

舒尔茨蹲下身亲吻罗伊斯变得粉红的鼻尖，沾着精液的下唇，和脸颊上的泪痕。

”不要忍着，舒服吗？“舒尔茨捧起罗伊斯下意识藏在臂弯里的脸。

“嗯……进来吧。”罗伊斯闷闷地开口。

布兰特抽出手指，几乎算得上手足无措地从两边口袋里掏出十几个避孕套一股脑全丢在体检台上，随便拿起一个撕开包装，像一个第一次被允许性行为的毛头小子一样急切又笨手笨脚地戴上，但扶着罗伊斯的腰，又有些犹犹豫豫地只敢在穴口周围乱蹭。

“呜……你行不行啊？”罗伊斯有些生气地回过头，脸上还留着泪痕。

布兰特挺腰将头部挤了进去，换来身下人的痛呼。布兰特耐心地等罗伊斯适应后，才慢慢地往里送。天知道刚才看到罗伊斯的眼泪的那一秒，他就差点要射了，更别说亲身感受到罗伊斯体内的火热紧致，布兰特脑中的世界都被放慢了100倍，他丢脸地感觉到他快要哭了。

“嗯……朱利安，你……动一动……”在度过刚开始的疼痛后，体内被充满的感觉只带来了短暂的满足，停滞的动作让人似处在闷热潮湿的雷阵雨前，毫无理由的烦躁不安，心头的急切化为身体的空虚，让罗伊斯本能地开口催促。

身后的人在体内小幅度的抽插让罗伊斯塌下的腰更加酸软，胸前和后背上的手不知道是属于谁的，罗伊斯只知道他还想要更多。

“哈……那里，深一点……”罗伊斯感受到布兰特在自己体内律动的幅度越来越大，速度越来越快，被碾磨敏感点带来的快感逐渐累积，放大了全身被触碰和渴求被触碰的敏感度，尤其是在自己身下被绑住的器官。

“呜……我想射，让我……放开我……”罗伊斯再也忍不住眼泪和呻吟，只想自己动手解开通向天堂的束缚。

“等一下，等我，马尔科，我们一起……”布兰特更加用力地掐着罗伊斯颤抖的窄腰，更快地毫无章法地大进大出，在自己即将达到高潮时，握住了罗伊斯涨红的敏感到无法接受触碰的阴茎，解开了缠在上面的绷带，两人同时射了出来。

不等布兰特完全退出来，罗伊斯就脱力地趴了下去，调整了一会呼吸后又翻过身来，刚才射在床单和小腹上的精液都黏在身上，却没有力气动弹。

罗伊斯将手臂横在眼前，大口喘着气，毫无防备地被索尔根将双腿折在胸前，后穴被探入两根熟悉的手指搅动。

“呜……不要了……”刚才被狠狠操弄过的后穴变成了可怜的粉红色，小小地一开一合吮吸着索尔根的手指，润滑液和肠液在股间泥泞一片，令罗伊斯都不好意思低头睁开眼看。

“队长，罗伊斯，马尔科。”索尔根压着罗伊斯的大腿凑近，低低地呼唤他的名字。“把眼睛睁开，看看你有多么美。”

罗伊斯放下遮住双眼的手臂，睁眼望向身上的男人。罗伊斯心中暗骂，为什么他总是这么听Toto这个小孩的话，这已经是第二次了。

“哈……啊……”罗伊斯不受控制地盯着索尔根的双眼，索尔根有力地卡在他腿弯的手，索尔根缓慢而坚定地进入他体内的性器。不，这太过了。索尔根甚至拉着他的手让他抓住他自己的腿弯，好抬起臀让索尔根进入得更深。

罗伊斯感觉他的里面要热得融化了，阴茎进出在穴口的摩擦，阴囊拍打在臀瓣上的节奏，手指按在肌肉上的压力，和索尔根绿色的眼瞳里的自己，无一不让自己失去理智地呻吟叹息。

“Toto……哈……索尔根，摸摸我……”罗伊斯已射过两次精的性器紧贴着小腹。罗伊斯的双手掰着自己的双腿，没有空闲去抚慰自己。

索尔根了然地伸手握住罗伊斯的性器，下一步却是用手指卡住了长有稀疏金棕色毛发的根部，不让罗伊斯达到高潮。

“呜……又来？操你们的。嗯，慢点……”罗伊斯用力偏过头，咬紧了唇。

索尔根加快了抽插的速度，每一下都精准地擦过罗伊斯的敏感点，让他只感到隔靴搔痒，忍不住将自己劲瘦的大腿分得更开，屁股抬得更高，以取悦身上的年轻人。

“求你……那里，那里……”罗伊斯无意识地呢喃。

索尔根最后重重地碾过罗伊斯体内的敏感点，射在了避孕套里。罗伊斯张开嘴却发不出声音，他达到了干性高潮。

“操你的，索尔根·阿扎尔。”过了好一会，罗伊斯才缓过神来骂道。

在舒尔茨触碰他下体的那一秒，罗伊斯几乎要跳起来了。

“尼科，我真的累了。”他几乎在撒娇。

舒尔茨的额头贴上罗伊斯汗涔涔的额头，“我不插入，但你也要帮帮我吧？”，他的眼神比罗伊斯的更加无辜。

舒尔茨坐到罗伊斯腿间，握着自己的性器贴上在自己的套弄下半勃的罗伊斯的下体。舒尔茨双手握着紧贴在一起的两根阴茎摩擦，他模仿性交的律动和节奏，让罗伊斯害羞地闭上了眼。

“来，你来摸摸。”舒尔茨拉过罗伊斯的手，同时套弄他们两人挺立的性器，喉中发出满足的叹息。

罗伊斯不停挺腰配合着自己和舒尔茨手上的动作，他和舒尔茨的每一次碰撞，都让他的阴茎冒出更多透明的液体。

“尼科……”罗伊斯快速地喘气，好像在训练场上跑100米测验。“我……我要到了……”罗伊斯哼着几个鼻音，手上加快了动作，和舒尔茨一起射了出来。

在连续四次高潮后，罗伊斯躺在体检台上，连动弹一根小指头的力气都没有了。

这时，房间的门突然被打开。罗伊斯心跳漏了一拍，身体却不受大脑的控制保持原状躺着。

开门走进来的人并没有想象中地吃惊大叫，而是一言不发地径直走到罗伊斯身边坐了下来，温柔又笨拙地将黏在罗伊斯额头上的碎发拨开，在他的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。

“哼，我不就是晚到了一会吗。等我下场比赛灌拜仁慕尼黑5个球，队长就是我一个人的了。”

罗伊斯闭眼听着耳边熟悉的嘀咕，嘴角勾起斜斜的微笑，安心地睡了过去。

是桑乔回来了啊。


End file.
